


Molasses on My Tongue

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, side soumako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Makoto and Haru travel back from Tokyo for their ten year middle school reunion. Of course, they have to reconnect with Kisumi, and somehow during the trip Haru becomes closer with the strawberry menace than he ever remembers.</p><p>Or Haru hates feelings, Kisumi is sad, and Makoto ships the heck out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molasses on My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [Daxii's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii) super chill prompt that took longer than needed for me to do.

When Makoto said that they should visit home Haru didn't think it would be for this. He was tricked into thinking they were going home to visit their families. Not for a middle school reunion. Ever since he realized where they were walking to, Haru refused to speak to Makoto. 

Makoto laughed at his friend. Still making idle chatter as they approached their old school. Haru tried his best to pay attention, but some things Makoto would just never learn. Like tricking Haru into going to social events he really did not care for. 

Haru saw the school gates. He reminded himself to take one step at a time because even though he wasn't happy to be here didn't mean that Makoto wasn't. He realized Makoto had stopped walking completely. He turned back around to see Makoto staring at another man who was standing in front of the school gates. 

It took Haru a moment to recognize the man as Shigino Kisumi. He hadn't changed much over the years. His face was just the same, sharp features that were more fit for a fox. Still tall and slender. The only thing that had changed was his hair. Now reaching down to his shoulders, his naturally pink waves curled around his profile making his face look slimmer than it was. 

Haru could already feel his left eye begin to twitch. Without having to step foot into the school Haru already knew how this would go. 

Kisumi hadn't noticed they were there yet. He continued to stare straight forward with a look on his face that Haru didn't recognize. He turned around and jumped when he saw Makoto and Haru. 

"Hey, guys! Wow. It's been a long time," He rambled nervously. 

Haru stared at his forced smile. 

Makoto walked up to, "Kisumi, I barely recognized you." 

Haru scoffed. Because how could he not. 

Kisumi slid his hands down Makoto's shoulders and arms, "You've gotten more muscular. This is intimidating." 

Makoto laughed nervously. Haru was already tired of the noise. He walked ahead of them following the signs to the school gym where the little even was being held. 

"Don't think I missed you Haru," Kisumi caught up to him. 

Haru allowed Kisumi to drape his arm around him. Haru sped up to try to get away faster, but Kisumi was right alongside him. 

Haru listened to Makoto and Kisumi catch up. It was all the basic questions about what they were up to. Kisumi had stayed in town. He was impressed that Makoto and Haru had been living in Tokyo all these years. And even had the nerve to sound the surprised when Makoto said they weren't living together.

The gym was set up with cheap decorations. People Haru barely recognized milled about. Haru was oddly comforted by the arm that still refused to leave his shoulders. Haru zeroed in on the table of food. All lined up on display ready to be consumed. He slipped out of Kisumi's grasp and moved toward it. The last thing he hears is Makoto chuckling. 

Haru gets his free fill of food. He prefers watching from the sidelines is the best route to go with in this situation. It's what he usually does at social events. So when Haru thinks that he finally got some time to himself Kisumi is back at his side. 

"So," Kisumi grabbed food off of Haru's plate even though they were right next to the table, "what have you been up to? Makoto said that you both stopped swimming competitively." 

"Makoto talks too much," Haru turned to look at Kisumi. 

Kisumi was smiling brightly at him, "It's why he's so popular." Kisumi pointed to the small crowd around Makoto. Women that Haru vaguely recalled were feeling Makoto up. Making Makoto a blushing mess. 

"He's a flirt." 

Kisumi snickered, "Jealous?" 

Haru was confused, "Why would I be?" 

Kisumi wrapped his arm around Haru and leaned in. "Aren't you two," His lips brushed against Haru's ear, "an item?" 

Haru could feel his face warm up. He shoved Kisumi away and shook his head. 

"I just thought-"

"He's my best friend," Haru glared at Kisumi. Because him being remotely attracted to Makoto in any other way was just weird. And Kisumi knew that. 

Kisumi burst out laughing, "You should see your face, Haru!" 

Haru was thankful Makoto decided to walk up at that moment. He smiled at Haru when he saw him pouting. Then turned to Kisumi and waited for him to stop laughing. 

"Mister Popular wants to talk to me," Kisumi teased making Makoto blush. 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually they were asking about you two." He gave Haru a look that asked if he was still mad at him for bringing him here. 

Haru stared down at his plate of food. He got free snacks out coming and even though Kisumi was hanging all over him as if they were kids he wasn't having an awful time. He didn't know how long he was staring at his plate. Kisumi and Makoto had started talking again and he ended up zoning them out. But when he looked back up he saw old classmates approaching. 

Makoto knew them all by name. One of the girls was the one who was feeling Makoto up. Haru snorted to himself, but Kisumi caught it. 

"So," One of the girls said, "Tachibana-kun says that you're an artist." 

Haru took a bite of a cookie and nodded. He decided he should play nicely now that he was fed. They asked him more questions about Tokyo and where he went to school. 

And then they turned their attention to Kisumi. When asked what he had been up to he just laughed, "Oh, just been here and there." 

"I'm surprised you don't have kids," One girl said. Haru decided he didn't like this girl and probably didn't back in middle school. 

Kisumi wasn't taken aback by the comment. Haru was actually impressed by how easily Kisumi held conversation with them. More so than he did. 

Makoto had walked away from the small group to answer a phone call. Returning once the women had walked away. "Sousuke said he just got into town so I was going to head out now." 

Haru sighed out of relief. This meant he could go home. 

"Did you want me to walk home with you or," Makoto paused to look at Kisumi. 

Kisumi threw his arm around Haru, "I can walk him. Tell Sousuke I said hi!" 

Haru was appalled that he listened to Kisumi at all. Before he knew it he was left behind with Kisumi smiling down at him. Haru threw his plate away and walked out of the gym. Kisumi kept his hands to himself as they kept walking. Kisumi tried making more conversation, but it was too forced at this point. Haru didn't want to hear any of it so Kisumi stopped. 

They were already close to his house when Kisumi spoke up again, "Let's go to the beach." 

Finally, something to agree on. Haru walked the familiar road to the beach. He stopped right where the waves hit and closed his eyes. Breathing in, Haru stepped out of his shoes. He could feel Kisumi's eyes on him as he stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the water. 

He could hear Kisumi's laughter close behind him when he reemerged. But Haru could care less. He had finally been able to reunite with the loving embrace of the ocean. And if Kisumi chose not to appreciate it as he did, then that was his problem. 

Haru hadn't realized how busy he had been over the years. How long he had stayed away from the water. Having the lovely waves cool his body. The sounds of the sea brush against the back of his head and ears. It was nostalgic. 

Kisumi didn't get the message of Haru's dramatic reunion with the water. He pounced onto Haru, dunking him under the surface. Haru stood up, coughing, and glared at Kisumi. 

Kisumi only laughed at him. His clothes soaked all the way through. The idiot was bent over, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. 

It was cute, Haru thought. 

Shaking off that thought immediately, Haru splashed the water. Kisumi jumped back and slipped landing hard on his butt. 

Haru sank beneath the water to try and hide his laughter. 

Kisumi dog paddled closer to Haru and grinned. He sank below the surface to where only his eyes showed, a few bubbles rising. Haru felt as if time slowed down. He stared at Kisumi a little more than curious as to what he was doing. 

Kisumi stared at him, eyes a mystery to Haru. Haru regretted staying still for so long because Kisumi's hands had found their way to Haru's waist. He was tickling his sides until Haru ducked completely underwater. 

Kisumi followed him. But the water had always been Haru's territory, so it was easy to get the advantage. Haru easily managed to knock Kisumi over to where Kisumi was the one going back up for air. Haru followed, panting against Kisumi's lips. He realized that he was on top of him. Kisumi backed away enough to where Haru could see his face completely. Water dripped down his nose as he stared up at Haru with his mouth open. Warm breath against Haru as he tried to regain his composure. 

Haru could feel blood rushing to his ears. The waves brushed up against his back knocking him forward. Haru brought his hand to Kisumi's cheek and leaned a little closer. 

It had been so long since he had actually seen Kisumi. Haru pushed Kisumi's hair out of his face, "You should cut your hair." His fingers played with the dry ends. 

Kisumi's eyes were wide. He was actually quiet for once. Haru had always liked how Kisumi was easy to read. Like in this situation. With his eyes fluttering shut, Kisumi licked his already wet lips. 

Haru was the first to back away. He stood up and treaded out of the water. He felt his stomach drop with guilt and emotions he thought he had forgotten. 

Kisumi took a moment before he followed. 

Haru didn't bother putting his clothes back on. And Kisumi didn't bother taking his wet clothes off. Kisumi saw Haru off at his house. Haru catches himself watching Kisumi go down the stairs. 

Haru sighed and walked into his house. His mother greeted him and told him to take a bath. He smiled and went upstairs to his room. Leaving the door wide open to air out the stuffiness. His luggage was on the floor and he kicked it aside. Opting to plop onto the bed instead of unpacking. 

After awhile, Haru figured he should take a bath. He stripped out of his wet suit and walked to the bathroom. In the tub he had always been able to clear his mind. 

But somehow his mind kept drifting back to Kisumi. 

And a part of him is disgustingly excited about the amount of contact he got earlier. But he's more concerned about the turning feeling he has in his gut that feels like he's going to either giggle or vomit. The familiar touch of attraction washing over him oh so delicately. Just as the waves had brought something long forgotten in him out, so did this feeling. 

Haru sunk under the bathwater, already getting chilly. He held his breath and counted down from ten. Wanting to forget every feeling he had when he felt Kisumi's soft skin on his fingers. Wanting to forget the his laughter all bright and cheery. 

When Haru went back to middle school he didn't expect he'd go back emotionally too.

XxX

Since Haru was staying for a week he planned to only leave the house to swim. What he didn't have on the agenda was Kisumi at his door the following day. 

Haru tried to push Kisumi out of the door because, honestly, he was still tired. Haru had spent majority of the night trying to get to sleep while thinking about Kisumi in the water. Not that he would ever openly admit to that. But he was exhausted and Kisumi was the cause. He didn't want to see him. 

Haru's mother, however, didn't realize her own son's dilemma. She happily urged Kisumi inside with a little reminder to remove his shoes even though Kisumi was already doing so. She fusses over Haru on the side telling him to get dressed. Reluctantly, he listens to her and puts on actual clothes. 

He texts Makoto to come and save him with the small hope that maybe, just maybe, his best friend will take his eyes off of his boyfriend long enough to see the message. Because Kisumi was here and (oh no!) his mother was actually laughing. 

Haru hurried downstairs to find Kisumi telling some awful story that his mother was actually listening to. Haru walked past them to the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself. He tried his best to ignore them, but Kisumi was just too loud. 

Haru walked into the dining room with food made for not only himself, but his parents and Kisumi as well. Feeling somewhat happier for being able to actually make a meal for more than just one. As he sat down with Kisumi and his mom he could only berate himself for preparing such an easy meal. 

His mom was impressed either way, "Oh, Haruka! Your cooking is always the best," she smiled. 

Haru smiled back and took to eating his food. His father was still asleep, never the one for mornings. And so his mother entertained him and Kisumi to the best of her ability. 

Haru spent most of the conversation texting Makoto frantic messages under the table.

Haru's mom offered to clean up so that Kisumi and Haru can catch up. And even though Haru absolutely insisted on cleaning, his mother just wasn't having it. So he was stuck with Kisumi. They sat quietly in his bedroom together. Apparently whatever happened the day before is a topic of the past as Kisumi breezes through Haru's old water magazines without a word. 

Haru sits on the bed next to Kisumi and lets out a grunt. It catches Kisumi's attention and he turns to Haru. Once bright eyes looking dull under the bad lighting in Haru's room. 

"What are you doing here?" Haru asks. 

Kisumi smiles and it's so fake Haru wants to point it out. "I wanted to hang out," He says. 

Haru only nods and digs through his old drawers. He pulls out his gameboy. After changing the batteries he hands it over to Kisumi. It's an old game that has no plot whatsoever. He only got it for the graphics that depicted the water somewhat realistically. Now looking back on it, it wasn't a wise investment. But Kisumi seems to be enjoying it. 

Haru smiles at Kisumi trying to get past the maze. He puts his own body into his playing. Jumping and cursing whenever he makes a mistake. Kisumi turns and angles his body in whichever direction he is going. And Haru doesn't stop him from leaning against him. Haru distracts himself with one of his old waterfalls magazines. He focuses on the rivers instead of Kisumi's arm nudging his. 

Suddenly, Haru feels like he really is a teenager. Because somehow he is focusing on the way his knee is touching Kisumi's. He's trying to compose himself. A funny feeling in his body that he thought went away long ago. Kisumi points out how tense Haru is. Haru glares at Kisumi and opens his mouth. Haru feels the words he meant to say die in his throat as his mom opens the door to ask Haru to go grocery shopping for him.

At that moment Haru really feels like a child again. Upset that Kisumi is there to see this display of childishness that is Haru pouting and agreeing without an argument. Kisumi turns off his game without saving (careless in Haru's opinion) and goes with him. 

They walk, Haru a few steps faster than Kisumi. Kisumi talks the entire way leaving little room for Haru to even say anything. By the time they make it to the market Haru is convinced that not even Kisumi is listening to what he says. 

During their stroll through the market Haru gets distracted by the mackerel which is freshly caught for the season. He stares at it and then checks the list over. Sighing, because his mother is asking for everything but fish.

Kisumi grabs onto his wrist and drags him away. They end up talking to a kind older woman selling vegetables. She stops talking to them to wave at the people behind them. Haru turns around to see Makoto waving back, Sousuke standing awkwardly by his side. 

Haru purchases the food and Makoto talks with the woman some more. Haru stands around and listens to Kisumi and Sousuke talk. It's tiring. Makoto jogs back to where they are and Haru finishes up his shopping. Makoto decides to go on a double date even though Haru glares because he wasn't on a date.

Makoto just smiles back at him. And it hits Haru. Makoto asked Kisumi to go over to Haru's house. This was Makoto's plan all along. He wanted to come back home. Why did he want to come back home? Why now? Why Kisumi? A loud gasp from behind them snaps Haru out of thought. 

"Sousuke! Our boyfriend's are having a super intimate staring contest," He pulls at Sousuke's sleeve. 

Sousuke snickers at the comment. Always one who enjoyed Kisumi's jokes, he follows along, "I can't believe they've been having an affair behind our backs." 

"Sousuke!" Makoto gives his best hurt expression. 

Haru tries to fight away the blush. No, no, no. "We aren't dating," He feels the need to point out, eyeing Kisumi. 

They all follow Haru home to drop off his groceries and end up at the beach again. Haru sits in the sand, waves coming up to his thighs as he lays back and watches the clouds roll by. He looks off to the side and sees his friends building a sand castle. It isn't very good and Haru is tempted to go help them. But the water against his skin clears his mind. It's comforting. Relaxing. 

Haru is awoken by Makoto. His soft voice sounds next to nothing near the waves. Sousuke says something Haru can't make out, but Kisumi laughs to it. The sound of his laugh makes Haru blush. Makoto notices, and pauses. His hand pulls away from Haru. Haru just waits for the laughter to finish before finally getting up. 

Makoto stops at his house and waves Haru and Kisumi off. He gives Haru a hopeful glance. Haru just rolls his eyes because Makoto is being too obvious. Too juvenile. Everything about this trip has been childish. 

Kisumi is quiet on the way up the stairs. Somehow, that makes Haru nervous. They stop at Haru's front door. Haru turns to face Kisumi, feeling the same awful feelings as before. 

Kisumi stares into his eyes. He looks scared. Haru doesn't move from where he is standing. Kisumi leans in and Haru closes his eyes. Chapped lips clumsily bump against his own. 

"I'm sorry," Kisumi pulls away, "I messed everything up!" 

Haru smiles. This is all so juvenile. His hand comes up to Kisumi's jaw, fingertips gliding gently across. "No," Haru pulls Kisumi into another kiss. This time it's more heated. Tongues, something Haru can't recall being in his other kisses with other partners. But he's not complaining. Haru happily pushes closer against Kisumi. Taking in that same feeling he got in the ocean. 

It's suffocating. Intoxicating. 

He finds his hands unbuttoning Kisumi's pants. Kisumi is doing the same. They give each other rushed hand jobs. Too rough and dry to be considered good, but good enough. Haru comes, voice tight and strained against Kisumi's lips. Kisumi bites down on Haru's bottom lip when he comes.

Haru pulls away, "I had a nice time." He doesn't fix himself as he hurries inside. Leaving Kisumi alone in his post-orgasmic state. 

Haru realizes how stupid a thing that was an hour later. 

Haru broods all night in the tub over what a stupid mistake that was. Not the... affection. But the running away part. 

He doesn't sleep much that night. 

The next day he wakes up to his phone ringing. A part of him hopeful that it's Kisumi. It's Makoto. Haru answers it with a quick, "Come over." And hangs up. 

He gets dressed and hurries downstairs to answer the door. Makoto happily greets Haru's parents and Haru has to practically pull Makoto up to his room. 

Once the door is closed, Haru takes a deep breath in and, "You told Kisumi to come bother me." 

"I- he," Makoto lets out a dramatic sigh, "Haru, I'm sorry!" 

"You know we," Haru stopped himself. Because what did he know? "He," Haru swallowed, "Why?" His emotions were in overdrive. Mind still cloudy from the previous night. 

Makoto frowned at him, "Haru," He looked directly in his eyes, "I really am sorry. It's just, he's been feeling so down lately, and you've been in a block lately. I just thought, maybe if I let you both spend time together you'd both help each other." 

"Next time you want to play therapist leave me out of it," Haru snapped. 

Makoto's eyes widened and softened within a second. "Do you still like him?" He asked. 

Haru turned away which was an obvious answer. 

Haru knew Makoto was smiling at him. They sat down and Makoto picked up the game Kisumi was playing just the day before. Haru stayed quiet and stared at the game as Makoto passed through levels. 

Haru eyed Makoto who was focused on the game, "We kissed and touched." 

Makoto fumbled with the gameboy, "Is that so?" He stuttered out. 

"It felt good," Haru leaned back against the wall. 

Makoto turned off the game and set it to the side, "You liked doing that with him?" 

Haru looked down at his hands, gripping the bed sheets. Remembering so well how it felt to hold onto Kisumi, warm and hard, between his fingers. His grip tightened, "I ran away right after." 

Makoto was silent for a moment, in thought. "I think you should call him. You want to see him again, right?" 

Haru slowly nodded. And that was all that was needed for Makoto to pull out his phone and call Kisumi for him. 

Kisumi showed up shortly after. Makoto had made some half-hearted excuse about having plans to attend to. Leaving Kisumi and Haru alone. 

Haru was surprised how easy it was to be with Kisumi. He made things seem easy. Always talking, always wanting to keep busy and do something, always smiling. 

They lived in bliss the remainder of the week. Talking and going out around town doing practically nothing together. It was nice. It was temporary. 

In his rosy-eyed daze, Haru asked Kisumi to go with him back to Tokyo. He meant it as a visit, but the way it came out made it sound like a promise of something more. Something Kisumi couldn't return. 

The last day spent in Iwatobi, Haru held Kisumi and asked him again to visit him. 

"Big cities weren't made for me," Kisumi murmured as Haru combed his fingers through the dry ends of his hair. 

Haru's laugh was airy, "You were made for big cities." 

Kisumi only held him tighter, oddly quiet about the topic. "Were you scared?" Kisumi finally asked. 

Haru nodded. 

"I wouldn't make it there," Kisumi chuckled, voice shaky and soft, "I barely make it here." 

Haru sat up, "Change is good." 

"It's only good when you have something to look forward to." 

Haru looked down at Kisumi. He had his face in Haru's pillow. Haru brushed his hair back and kissed his ear. He laid back down and that was the end of that discussion. 

XxX

Haru and Makoto go back to their lives in Tokyo. Makoto catches Haru checking his phone and gives him a sympathetic smile, but doesn't say anything beyond that. As the weeks pass Haru sometimes hears from Kisumi through email. But it doesn't go beyond that. 

He hears from Kisumi less and less as the months pass. Makoto tells him not to worry. A part of Haru knows that Kisumi is still talking to Makoto. 

In the end Haru blames himself. Because what was he thinking? They only spent a week together. It wasn't as if they were going to fall madly in love. 

Haru puts his energy into his artwork. He works nonstop day in and day out. And his hard work pays off. He stops by one of his professors rooms before going into the studio one morning. Somewhere in the conversation it turns into business and Haru finds himself with space to actually display his artwork. His professor is offering to use her house for some of her grad student's works. Excited about this development, he loses all romantic pursuit interests and turns his attention to his show.

He dials Kisumi's number first. Kisumi doesn't answer so Haru leaves a message. He hangs up before he can even think about asking if Kisumi is okay. 

Weeks later, Haru isn't surprised when his friends show up. He isn't surprised when Kisumi doesn't. What he doesn't understand is why he's even bothered enough to care. It puts him in a mood that even Makoto can't talk him out of. 

The show actually goes well. His professor lets him leave early telling him that he looks exhausted. And Haru is a little tired. He put so much energy into this piece. It was tiring caring so much. 

Haru wished he didn't care so much. 

He wished Kisumi showed up. 

Worn down, Haru slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment. Sitting in front of his door is a dejected looking Kisumi. Who's shivering next to a backpack with his head against his knees. Haru awkwardly stands over him until Kisumi notices. 

"Hey," Kisumi's voice comes out hoarse, "sorry I didn't go to your art thing." He gives Haru a crooked smile. 

Haru opens up the door, which he had left unlocked, and Kisumi falls backwards. Kisumi stands up and follows Haru, shutting the door. Haru pulls out leftovers to reheat. He puts a blanket around Kisumi's still shivering body. It's obvious he was waiting in the cold for awhile. 

"I'm sorry I've been kind of ignoring you," Kisumi says over his bowl of soup. 

Haru scoots closer to him so that their knees touch, "We're both busy." 

Kisumi only nods. He entertains Haru by talking about all the odd jobs he had started picking up. About how he wanted to work hard before he saw Haru again. Somewhere in the conversation they ended up facing each other. 

"I missed you," Kisumi said. 

Haru pressed his lips against Kisumi's. He felt Kisumi wrap his arms around his waist. They end up squeezed together in Haru's futon. Kissing, cold hands exploring the skin beneath their clothes. Kisumi's touch is slow this time. Haru takes in Kisumi's warm breath against his lips. He kisses him to muffle their moans. 

They lie together in silence after. Haru brushes his hand through Kisumi's hair. It was well past his shoulders now. Still as dry and unkempt as Haru last saw. 

"I'm happy you're here," Haru says and then holds his breath. He's overcome with emotions he held down for months. 

Kisumi looks him in the eyes. He gives Haru a sad smile and sits up. He curls into himself in a way Haru is all too familiar with. 

"I was scared coming here," Kisumi starts, "I don't know how you did it. I've never left home before, and I'm only here for two days, and," Haru could tell Kisumi was holding back tears, "I'm not like you, Haru." 

Haru shook his head, "I was scared to leave. But knowing you have at least one person looking out for you makes it easier." 

Kisumi pulled Haru into a hug, "You think I can do it?" 

"Only if you want to," Haru laid him back down. Leaving a trail of kisses down Kisumi's neck and back up to his lips. 

"I do," Kisumi whispered. 

Both stayed awake that night, holding each other close in their arms. A simple reminder that Haru was there for Kisumi. 

XxX

Six months later, Haru finds himself in front of Kisumi's apartment door. Haru is the first one to get the grand tour of his overpriced, single-room Tokyo home. Haru smiles to himself. Excited about seeing Kisumi again. 

He knocks on the door and Kisumi calls for him to come inside. Haru walks in and the first thing he sees is Kisumi laying out scissors, a comb, a spray bottle, and a towel. 

"Hey, babe," Kisumi grins up at him. 

Haru rolls his eyes, "Finally going to cut your hair?" 

Kisumi's sly smile widens, "No, you are." 

At first Haru thinks Kisumi is joking, but realizes he isn't. Haru sits down on the floor and drapes the towel over Kisumi's shoulders. He dampens Kisumi's hair and begins snipping away. 

"What made you finally decide to do this?" Haru asks as he evens out the ends. 

Kisumi put his hand to his chin as if he was deep in thought, "Some artsy idiot told me one time that change is good." 

"Is that so?"

Haru styles Kisumi's curls and motions for Kisumi to turn to face him. 

"How do I look?" Kisumi winks. 

Haru rolls his eyes, turning away to hide his smile. 

Kisumi bursts out laughing and for the first time in a long time, Haru is okay with the feeling he gets when he hears it.

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted to make kisumi like 7 times more sad than i did. um well yeah hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> stay happy, stay healthy, and keep on moving forward! XOXO


End file.
